


Crowley/Aziraphale: End of the World Kiss

by evilwriter37



Series: Kissing Ficlets [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: End of the World, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Satan is rising and it's the end of the world so they might as well do it.





	Crowley/Aziraphale: End of the World Kiss

It was the end of the world, Satan was rising up from Hell, the Horsemen were gone, and they had no idea what anyone, especially the Antichrist, was going to do.

Aziraphale took Crowley’s hand, and Crowley reacted with surprise, looking down at their linked hands and then up at his face.

Aziraphale lowered his sword. “What? The world is about to end.”

Crowley squeezed his hand. “Yeah. I, uh, guess now’s the time.”

_ Time for what?  _ Aziraphale wondered.

Then Crowley was moving towards him, closer, noses almost touching.

“You’re just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing,” Crowley said, voice lowered, words only for him.

Aziraphale smiled. From Crowley, that was a compliment, and he’s come to accept the not-so-good parts of himself. “And you’re good enough, at heart, to be worth knowing,” Aziraphale told him, that a compliment as well. During this past week, they’d seen through the façades they’d been playing at, through the “bad, bad demon” and the “goody two shoes angel.” They weren’t just wholly good and wholly bad, but a mix of both, and that was good. That was real.

Now realizing what Crowley had planned, Aziraphale leaned in with him. And, as the ground beneath them shook and fire sprouted from the pavement, they kissed.


End file.
